Lucy in the sky with Diamonds
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Edward conoce a una extraña niña que cuando mira sus ojos ve un mundo a traves de un caleidoscopio


**A Beatle Contest**  
**Nombre de la historia: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**  
**Nombre de la Autora: Lady Blue Vampire**  
**Pareja: Edward/Bella**  
**Número de palabras: 2.788 (sin contar título ni pie de título ni Nota de Autor**  
**Rating/Advertencias: T**

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green__  
__Towering over your head__  
__Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes__  
__And she's gone_

Edward Cullen tenía siete años. Había vivido desde que nació en Chicago, una muy linda ciudad a su gusto, tenía muchos parques donde jugar. Él era el menor, tenia un hermano mayor llamado Jasper, que tenía nueve y era rubio y de ojos azules como su papá Carlisle, en cambio el tenía el pelo de la abuela Elizabeth y los ojitos verdes de su mami Esme.

Jasper no quería jugar con él, por que decía que era muy pequeño, por lo que Edward decidió ir solo al parque. Se salio por la puerta del jardín murmurando "pequeño, JÁ, me puedo ir solo al parque". Su hermano ahora era un pesado, ya no jugaba con él y se la pasaba jugando con su enorme amigo Emmett, que vivía al lado, y ellos le decían que eran muy grandes para jugar con chiquillos como él.

Cuando llego al parque se dirigió al estanque para tirar migas de pan que tenia en los bolsillos.

- Hola – susurró una dulce voz a su lado. Se giró un poco y pudo ver a una niña de pelo café pero se le veían mechones rojos, que raro pensó. Sus ojos eran enormes y lo miraban suspicaces, se parecían a los tazones de chocolate que le hacia su mamá cuando era invierno, oscuros y profundos, como si se pudiera perder en ellos.

- Hola – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, vio como la niña se ponía un poco roja y encontró que se veía linda.

- ¿Me darías unas migas? Quiero ver a los patos de más cerca – dijo con su dulce voz. Ella era bonita, pensó.

- Claro – saco un poco de su bolsillo y se los dejo en la mano que ella había extendido para recibir las migas. Las arrojaron y cuando los patos se acercaron pudo ver a la niña reír felizmente, como si nunca antes hubiera visto un pato, por lo que la miro extrañada.

- Donde yo vivo hay poco sol, por lo que en los estanques no existen, se congelarían hasta los patos – dijo haciendo un puchero. Él se sorprendió de lo rápido que la niña comprendió su mirada, solo su mami podía adivinar lo que pensaba tan rápido – Soy Bella Swan – añadió con sus mejillas rojas otras vez.

- Edward Cullen – le sonrío - ¿De dónde eres Bella?

- De Forks, es lejos de aquí y llueve mucho. Todo es verde – dijo con una mueca.

- ¿Y que haces aquí en Chicago? – por alguna extraña razón la niña se le hacia muy simpática y quería saber todo de ella.

- Vine con mamá a ver a mi tía Leah, ella se caso con mi tío Jacob y van a tener a su bebe, mi mamá esta con mi tía sentada más allá – dijo indicando a un par de mujeres sentadas en una banca. Una de pelo negro y piel morena tenia un enorme vientre – mamá dice que es bueno que mi tía camine, así que nos trajo al parque, pero han estado todo el rato sentadas.

Bella lo miro contrariada y el rió. Esa chica le caía bien, aunque su hermano y Emmett decían que las chicas eran asquerosas, ella no lo era. Era graciosa y simpática.

Después de un corto silencio siguieron conversando y al poco tiempo se sentían como amigos de toda la vida. Tenían la misma edad, así que congeniaron rápidamente. Luego de alimentar a los patos, corrieron por el parque siguiendo a la nada, solo por correr. Reían y saltaban, hablaban de los animales que les gustaban, se tiraron en el pasto y miraron las nubes buscando formas extrañas en ellas.

La miró por un momento y vio como los rayos del sol le daban en los ojos…eran como caleidoscopios y le recordó esa canción que escuchaba su mamá sobre un Lucy que tenía muchos diamantes y que quería que aprendiera en piano por que amaba a Los Beatles, pero el encontraba raro que hubiera una banda con nombre de ropa.

- Edward – escucharon ambos niños y se miraron antes de levantar la cabeza. Edward vio que mamá avanzaba hacia a él con cara de preocupación – Hijo ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo sales así, sin decir nada? ¡Y además solo! Te he buscado por horas.

Esme venía desesperada.

_Flash Back_

Estaba cocinando galletas para sus hijos, cuando fue a buscarlos para darles algunas vio a Jasper sentado frente a la televisión jugando Super Mario.

- Tomas Jasper, te traje galletas – su hijo puso la pausa y se volteo feliz a ver a su mamá.

- Gracias mami – prácticamente las trago y siguió en su juego

Se fue al cuarto de Edward y no lo encontró ahí, fue al patio pero tampoco estaba, fue al salón para ver si estaba ahí tocando el piano pero tampoco.

- Jasper ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- No lo se. Me pregunto si quería ir al parque a jugar con él, pero le dije que no – le dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Se horrorizo ¡su pequeño había ido solo al parque! Cuantas cosas le podrían haber pasado, sabia que Edward era muy inteligente, pero había mucha maldad en este mundo y su pequeño era muy inocente.

Salio corriendo al parque, quedaba a dos cuadras. Cuando llego lo vio inmediatamente, y sintió un alivio increíble, su bebito estaba bien.

Cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus brazos se sintió completa.

_Fin flash Back_

- Mami, Jasper no quiso venir conmigo ¡Ya nunca quiere jugar conmigo! – Reclamo Edward – Además, solo estaba jugando con Bella.

Esme miró a la niña, era muy bonita.

- Hola cariño – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Estas aquí solita? – le pregunto preocupada.

- No mamá está allá – giraron y vieron a una mujer parecida a Bella que la llamaba con la mano – Creo que debo irme.

Cuando se levanto Bella trastrabillo un poco, pero Edward que también se había levantado la sujeto.

- Nos vemos Edward.

- Nos vemos Bella.

Durante ese mes, Esme tenia que llevar siempre a Edward al parque, y ya se había hecho amiga de Renné, la madre de Bella, que estaba en Chicago para ayudar a su hermana con su último mes de embarazo y los primeros días del bebe.

Edward y Bella se sentían inseparables, hacían barquitos de papel y los tiraban al estanque para ver el barco de quien aguantaba mas antes de hundirse, hacían como que montaban caballitos sobre ramas de árboles que encontraban por ahí, comían malvaviscos quedando pegajosos, y jugaban y jugaban mientras reían sin parar.

Edward había descubierto que al mirar sus ojos se perdía totalmente, era como ver un caleidoscopio, definitivamente. Era mirar cientos de colores bailar ante el, y se sentía calido, cómodo, como un ciego que ve el sol por primera vez.

- Algún día Bella, cuando seamos grandes, podremos estar siempre juntos – le dijo con esperanza. Era el último día que estaban juntos ya que Bella debía volver a Forks, su nuevo primo Seth ya tenía dos semanas de vida y pronto entrarían a clases. Además ella ya extrañaba a su papá, Charlie.

- ¿Me encontraras, cierto? – pregunto con temor la niña

- Si, porque siempre reconocería tus ojos – le dijo él con una sonrisa. Se abrazaron, pero al acercarse Bella tropezó por lo que sin querer…se dieron su primer beso. Sonrojados se separaron, mientras sus madres reían enternecidas por la escena. Ambas tenían un presentimiento, esto no quedaría aquí, podían ver en ellos algo distinto.

Quince años después Edward estaba casi muriendo de sueño. Había terminado sus estudios de medicina hace seis meses y ahora estaba de interno en el Hospital, en la parte de urgencias y ¡vaya que tenía trabajo! Ya llevaba casi veinte horas despierto sin descanso alguno y solo quería su cama otra vez. Además, su ex novia, Tanya lo seguía acosando, a pesar de que habían terminado hace más de un año. Miro su celular, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de su mamá, una de Jasper y una de su padre. No pudo evitar reír. Hace tres años que con el dinero de la herencia que le dejaron sus abuelos al morir se había comprado un departamento y se había ido de su casa, sin embargo su mamá lo llamaba todos los días para saber como estaba y su papá para darle consejos en su practica ya que él era medico, su padre era su inspiración. Y su hermano Jasper, él lo tenía de los nervios. Iba a tener a su primer hijo junto a Alice, su esposa y su hermano lo llamaba cada vez que Alice tenía un antojo para preguntarle si eso le podía provocar un daño al bebe, si era saludable, si eso podría adelantar el parto. Reía de solo recordarlo ¿Qué daño puede producir una ensalada con mayonesa? Definitivamente su hermano era un histérico.

- ¿Doctor Cullen? – La voz de una enfermera lo saco de sus ensoñaciones – Tiene un paciente en espera – la chica vatio sus pestañas falsamente, tratando de ser sensual. Edward hizo todos sus esfuerzos por no rodar sus ojos. Muchas chicas se le acercaban ya que era bastante guapo, pero a él no le interesaban. Se dio vuelta sin siquiera mirarla y se dirigió a la consulta que tenía para él, una bastante pequeña, por cierto.

Cuando entro vio a una chica, de cabello color caoba, pero no pudo ver su rostro ya que su pelo hacia como una especie de cortina.

- Buenas…- no pudo continuar ya que no sabia si era de noche o día – ¿Qué le sucedió? – añadió sin mirarla ya que leía su expediente. Se llamaba Isa…

- Sólo me caí, pero me duele mucho la rodilla – levanto de inmediato la vista al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica y se maravillo al encontrarse con unas orbes color chocolate, que brillaban con emoción. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron pudo sentir un calor especial, se sintió completo, vio como las luces bailaban alrededor, escucho risas lejanas y se transporto al pasado, al presente y al futuro. Vio su vida, por que su vida estaba frente a él.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto con temor a que no fuera ella, esa niña que conoció hace tantos años atrás, a la que prometió buscar y que cuando lo intento no pudo hacerlo, a la chica que recordaba a pesar de que los recuerdos que tenemos de nuestra niñez son tan escasos.

- Edward – sintió como unos brazos se enredaban alrededor de él, Bella lo estaba abrazando. Permanecieron así durante algún tiempo, mientras se amoldaban como piezas de un todo.

Después de permanecer un tiempo así, se besaron. No por equivocación como la primera vez, si no que fue un beso lento, mirándose a los ojos, demostrándose que no se habían olvidado, que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido seguía existiendo esa magia en ellos.

- Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida – dijo Bella cuando se separaron – Siempre me acordé de ti, durante un tiempo esperé que aparecieras, pero con el tiempo lo olvide un poco, aunque siempre soñaba contigo, eras como un ángel de la guarda – dijo mirando sus verdes ojos – Hoy cuando caí, no iba venir al doctor, pero mi amiga Rosalie insistió, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver, en cuanto entraste supe que eras tú.

Bella estaba totalmente sonrojada y Edward encontró que era la mujer más bella del mundo. Ya no era como la niña que conoció tanto tiempo atrás, era una chica muy hermosa y sencilla, no era ostentosa, se vestía con jeans y una camiseta, su pelo caoba caía libre y ondulado hasta su espalda y se veía sedoso. Sintió unos deseos enormes de deslizar sus dedos por él. Su nariz pequeña y respingona seguía igual que siempre, pero sus labios se veían más rosados que antes y aun más rellenos. No pudo evitarlo y la beso de nuevo. Cuando se alejo vio lo que más amaba de ella, sus enormes ojos chocolates, sus ojos de caleidoscopio, y tal como cuando era niño, pudo ver el sol en ellos.

Resulto que después de revisarla y contarse que había ocurrido con su vida, encontró que Bella tenía un esguince en el tobillo. Mientras la enyesaba olvido todo el sueño y se dedicaron a hablar de su vida. Bella había estudiado literatura en la Universidad de Phoenix, donde se marcho con su madre a los trece años, ya que sus padres se separaron. Eso la volvió tímida y solitaria por lo que no pudo contarle grandes aventuras del Instituto, sin embargo en la Universidad conoció a Rosalie y Ángela, grandes amigas hasta el día de hoy. Y con las que había decidido emprender la aventura de venirse a vivir a Chicago, ya que ambas habían encontrado trabajo en una revista, Rosalie como fotógrafa, Ángela como periodista y ella como columnista. Él le contó de su vida, de cómo en el Instituto fue un chico popular pero muy solitario, todas las chicas querían estar con él solo por su dinero y por su apariencia. También como a los quince años insistió en ir a Forks para ver si la encontraba, y que emprendió la aventura con su hermano Jasper y su amigo Emmett, pero que al llegar allá le informaron que Bella Swan ya no vivía ahí y que el único que sabía su paradero, Charlie, había sido transferido de ciudad y se fue con su nueva esposa, Sue, y no sabían donde vivía. Le cotó que madre solo le dijo "La encontrarás cuando sea el momento indicado" y que al parecer había sido ese día.

Luego de un año, Edward y Bella eran novios y tenían una maravillosa relación, aunque no exenta de algunas cuantas peleas. Desde aquel día en el Hospital se habían vuelto inseparables y estaban siempre juntos en sus tiempos libres. Esme y René se sintieron felices cuando se enteraron del reencuentro de sus hijos, ellas sabían que eran almas gemelas. Este día Edward tenía una proposición que hacerle a Bella, el tiempo que habían estado juntos se dio cuenta de que ella era su otra parte y su vida solo sería una vida feliz junto a ella. Estaban sentados en el mismo parque en que se conocieron.

- ¿Bella? – Dijo Edward logrando que ella lo mirara con una sonrisa en la cara, iluminada por los rayos del sol – Te amo.

- Lo sé tontito, yo también te amo

- Quiero estar toda mi vida contigo – coloco una rodilla en el pasto mientras Bella abría sus ojos, sorprendida y emocionada - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El anillo brillo bajo la luz del sol, y Bella pudo ver los colores del arco iris que desprendían del pequeño y elegante diamante. Sin poder evitarlo se arrojo sobre él y lo beso, haciendo que por el impulso ambos quedaran tirados en el pasto.

- ¿Eso es un si? – pregunto Edward con una sonrisa

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Qué es papi?

- Un caleidoscopio – su hija lo miraba atenta con una ceja alzada y el seño levemente fruncido, una expresión heredada de él. Sin poderlo evitar rió y besó su frentecita.

- ¿Y que es un cameliocopo?

- Caleidoscopio amor – la corrigió cariñosamente. Su pequeña Rennesme tenía cuatro años y era una niña muy inteligente, era la luz de sus ojos. Estaban en el parque y él la tenia en sus brazos. La pequeña revisaba el cilindro de colores que tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Y como funciona papi?

- Debes mirar por aquí – le indico cual era el lado correcto por el cual mirar. Cuando ella cerró uno de sus ojos para ver bien, el movió la otra parte y pudo escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡Se ven todos los cololes y figulitas! – dijo feliz y emocionada. Rieron durante un rato, él lo hacia de solo verla feliz.

- ¿Pol que me diste esto papi? – pregunto su pequeña mientras lo miraba atenta a los ojos.

- Por que tu siempre me preguntas por que miro a tu mami y a ti tan fijamente a los ojos – Su nena frunció el seño en un gesto de incomprensión – Cada vez que veo tus ojitos y los de tu mami es como que viera miles de colores, y solo me siento me feliz.

Su hija beso su mejilla y rió.

- ¿Y cuando nazca Anthony también? – inquirió rápidamente. Aún no nacía su hermano, pero ella lo contabilizaba en todo.

- Claro que si amor, siempre que los vea a ustedes me sentiré feliz.

Dirigió su mirada a Bella que leía distraídamente un libro mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre de ocho meses. Se sentía completo, totalmente feliz. Tenía una esposa maravillosa, una hermosa princesa y pronto tendría un pequeño campeón. Se sentía en el cielo, con diamantes.

**N/A: **Es primera vez que participo en un concurso, espero hacerlo bien, espero les guste. Está obviamente basado en una canción de The Beatles llamada "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. En un principio iba a ser un Edward/Rennesme, pero no sé, al final me puse a escribir y quedo así xd. Bueno, gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y espero me dejen un review con su opinión.-

_Imagínate en una barca en un río,con árboles de mandarinas y cielos de mermelada____  
Alguien te llama, tú respondes lentamente, una chica con ojos de calidoscopio___

_Flores de celofán amarillas y verdes__**, s**__e elevan sobre tu cabeza____  
Buscas a la chica con el sol en los ojos__**, **__y se ha ido___

_Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__**, **__Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__**, **__Lucy en el cielo con diamantes___

_La sigues hasta un puente junto a una fuente__**, d**__onde gente en caballitos come pasteles de malvavisco____ Todos sonríen mientras pasas frente a las flores____que crecen increíblemente altas_

_Taxis de periódico aparecen en la orilla__, __esperando para llevarte__  
Subes al asiento trasero con la cabeza en las nubes__, __y te has ido_

_Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__, __Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__, __Lucy en el cielo con diamantes_

_Imagínate en un tren en una estación__ c__on mozos de plastilina con corbatas de espejo__  
De pronto hay alguien en el torniquete__. __La chica con los ojos de calidoscopio_

_Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__, __Lucy en el cielo con diamantes__, __Lucy en el cielo con diamantes.-_


End file.
